


C'était il y a 20 ans, le 12 Juillet 1998

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: France World Cup [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 20 years ago france won the world cup, FIFA World Cup 2018, Football, Gen, happy birthday france, proud of my boys, sport
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Francis avait du mal à réaliser, nous étions le 12 juillet 2018, et vingt-ans auparavant, en ce jour précis, l'équipe de football masculine nationale avait remporté la coupe du monde.





	C'était il y a 20 ans, le 12 Juillet 1998

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien écrire en ce jour si spécial et cette date si symbolique.

Francis avait du mal à réaliser, nous étions le 12 juillet 2018, et vingt-ans auparavant, en ce jour précis, l'équipe de football masculine nationale avait remporté la coupe du monde. Vingt ans déjà, était-ce possible ? 

La nation française se souvenait encore de ce jour si particulier. Il s'était rendu au Stade de France en compagnie du président Jacques Chirac et son épouse Bernadette. Il n'avait pas été spécialement anxieux car après tout son équipe ne faisait peur à personne, et certainement pas au Brésil qui était à l'époque l'une des plus grandes nations de football et favorite légitime due à sa victoire de 1994. L'équipe, qui recevait cet événement pour la seconde fois, portait bien son nom, les joueurs étaient des « bleus ». Les footballeurs français avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à atteindre ce niveau de la compétition, en battant difficilement le Paraguay, l'Italie et la Croatie. 

La première fois que la France avait accueilli cette coupe était en 1938 et le fantôme de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale planait déjà sur l'Europe. Fort heureusement celle de l'année 1998 n'avait rien à voir au niveau des conditions et de l'ambiance. Francis et Ludwig, qui représentait l'Allemagne, s'était unis en 1963 afin d'empêcher la naissance d'une troisième Guerre Mondiale. 

France était détendu, il attendait patiemment le coup d'envoi de la finale qui devait avoir lieu à vingt-et-une heure. Le stade était plein, 80 000 personnes allaient assister en direct à cette rencontre. En jetant des petits coups d’œil vers les tribunes il vit des drapeaux français et brésiliens prêts à s'agiter pour encourager les joueurs, des visages peinturlurés aux couleurs de leurs drapeaux, des maillots avec le drapeau national floqué dessiné dessus ou bien le nom et le numéro de leur joueur favori floqué dessus. Le Bleu, Blanc, Rouge, répondait au Vert, Jaune et Bleu. Les visages étaient souriant, stressés, tendus, impatients et excités. 

Lorsque la Marseillaise retentit le président se mit à chanter, et Francis fut ému comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait son hymne dont les paroles était et serait toujours symbolique. 

Enfin, à l'heure prévue l'arbitre monsieur Said Belqola siffla le début du match. C'était le son qu'avaient besoin d'entendre les onze joueurs français qui étaient sur le terrain. Ils s’élancèrent sur le ballon, prêts à en découdre. Les gens criaient, donnaient de la force à leur équipe respective qui jouaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Guivarc'h eut deux fois l'occasion de marquer mais à chaque fois le tir n'était pas cadré, malgré les bons ballons que lui avaient envoyé Deschamps, qui lui avait fait transmis la balle par un long trajet aérien, puis sur une magnifique ouverture de Zidane initiée par Djorkaeff. 

Francis étaient content, ses joueurs jouaient en équipe, les attaquants étaient soudés et ne cherchaient pas à marquer personnellement mais effectuaient des passes si un de leur coéquipier était mieux placé qu'eux. La situation s'était stabilisée, et l'équipe d'Amérique du Sud avait même eu quelques occasions dangereuses. L'ambiance dans les gradins et sur le stade étaient pesantes, l'équipe qui marquerait la première mettrait la pression sur l'autre. 

A la vingt-septième minute la situation bascula, et le défenseur Roberto Carlos se retrouva dans une situation compliquée qui le força à concéder un corner. Emmanuel Petit le tira, et le ballon trouva la tête de Zidane qui l'envoya directement dans les filets. Les cris des supporters français retentirent bien au-delà du stade. L'équipe de France venait de marquer un but. 

1-0

Francis sourit, un but c'était déjà ça, cela signifiait que les attaquants sud-américains allaient devoir égaliser et marquer une seconde fois s'ils désiraient gagner dans le temps imparti et ne pas avoir à jouer les prolongations ou les tirs au but, moment qu'aucune équipe n'aimait particulièrement. 

La première mi-temps parvenait à son terme, et les bleus menaient toujours un à zéro. Depuis plusieurs minutes les cornes s'enchaînaient sans succès, Guivarc'h avait perdu son troisième duel face à Taffarel. Petit qui avait tiré le corner succédant à celui-là fut dégagé par la défense du Brésil qui provoqua un troisième corner. Cette fois, Youri Djorkaeff décida de le faire, la balle parvint sur la trajectoire de Zinedine Zindane qui démarqué au milieu de la défense adverse fit une tête et le ballon termina sa trajectoire dans les cages. 

2-0

Les cris de joies dans les gradins du côté tricolore redoublèrent alors que l'arbitre sifflait la mi-temps. Son peuple commençait à y croire, commençait à rêver de cette première victoire en coupe du monde. Les visages français étaient plus détendus, les sourires plus nombreux. Le bonheur de Francis augmenta, et il fut fier de ses joueurs qui avaient bien mérité ces quinze minutes de repos. Ni le couple Chirac ni lui n'allèrent les voir dans les vestiaires, il ne fallait pas les déconcentrer ou perturber les consignes de l'entraîneur. 

Le quart d'heure de pause arriva à son terme et les deux équipes revinrent sur la pelouse. L'entraîneur Brésilien Mario Zagallo avait effectué un changement, il avait sorti Leonardo et l'avait remplacé par le milieu de terrain offensif Denilson, qui était un redoutable dribbleur. 

A la soixante-septième minute Marcel Dessailly tacla de manière irrégulière Cafu. Le défenseur français avait écopé d'un carton jaune quelques minutes auparavant et n'échappa à au second qui fut accompagné par un rouge, signifiant l’expulsion définitive du joueur tricolore. Pourtant réduit à dix les français ne lâchaient rien, ils menaient au score, ils ne devaient pas se relâcher maintenant, pas quand ils avaient fait le plus dur. La nation de l'amour n'était pas inquiet avec ce joueur en moins, son équipe était solidaire, soudée et ils sauraient combler ce manque. 

Le temps réglementaire allait s'achever, les fans français n'attendaient que le coup de sifflet final pour hurler leur joie. Denilson parvint à faire concéder un corner à Thuram, mais il fut mal tiré, et le ballon atterrit dans les jambes de Christophe Dugarry qui sert Patrick Vieira qui ne perd pas une seconde pour la passer à Emmanuel Petit qui seul face au but tire et marque le millième but de l'histoire de l'équipe de France.

3-0

A ce moment le peuple français explose de joie et l'arbitre siffle enfin la fin de la rencontre. Le bonheur des spectateurs est rejoint par celui des joueurs sur le terrain et ceux sur le banc, ainsi que par celui de tous les membres de l'équipe technique. Les joueurs se prirent dans les bras, ainsi qu'Aimé Jacquet, celui qui avait permit cette victoire. 

Le président de la république français salua respectueusement celui du Brésil, et France l'imita avec le représentant du pays d'Amérique latine et après plusieurs minutes de discussion se rendirent en direction des vestiaires. 

Le blond fut amusé lorsqu'il vit ses joueurs, ses fils rire, sourire et s'arroser de bouteilles d'eau. Ils avaient gagné, grâce à eux le maillot de l'équipe de France se verrait ornée d'une étoile. Après de longues embrassades, étreintes et félicitations, amplement méritées, l'incarnation du pays et son représentant quittèrent les vestiaires, ainsi que le stade. 

Francis marchait dans les rues de la capitale, partout où il posait les yeux il ne voyait que des drapeaux tricolores, des gens heureux, chantant, buvant, des couples s'embrassant, des amis se prenant dans les bras, des familles se prenant en photo. Jamais il n'avait vu son peuple si uni, si radieux, et cela faisait plaisir à voir. 

C'était il y a vingt ans, et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Dimanche il espérait que cette nouvelle génération de bleus en feraient autant, eux qui comme leurs prédécesseurs avaient tout donné. 

Il espérait que le 14 juillet, la veille du match, et fête nationale, leur porterait bonheur. Il souhaitait que ceux qui n'avaient pas vécu ce moment magique puissent le vivre. Cela consolerait de la défaite contre le Portugal lors de l'euro 2016 qui avait eu lieu à domicile. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était fier d'eux.


End file.
